Hero?
by Himiko Natsuchi
Summary: Padahal aku hanya berhalusinasi bahwa dia ada disini, mengapa sekarang terdengar suaranya apa sekarang aku sudah mulai tidak waras ya./Tiba-tiba Naruto terbang kelangit meniggalkanku dengan banyak pertanyaan dibenakku lalu Apakah akan ada adegan labrak-melabrak seperti opera sabun yang baru ditonton papa kemarin?/Oneshot humor garing/warning! banyak kegajean didalamnya.


"Yosh.. sudah diputuskan aku dan Hinata yang akan menjadi penanggung jawab acara classmeet." Aku menatap horror kearah cowok bersurai blonde tersebut, lihatlah! Dia tampak cuek dengan hujatan dan sorakan tak setuju dari teman-teman kelas , Naruto hanya bersiul santai sembari menuliskan nama kami dipapan tulis.

Oh hell!

"Yes..yes..selesai!"

"..." Mereka menghentikan aktivitas hujatan dan sorak-menyoraknya. Aku dan lainnya memandang ifeel kepada cowok yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara , cowok tersebut tampak berbinar melihat hasil karyanya dipapan tulis tersebut.

"Kaa-san pasti bangga kepadaku hehe.."

Benarkah kalau dia itu anak SMA?

.

.

.

.

**Hero?**

"karena kaulah pahlawannya."

**Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga  
Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

Bualan masa lalu yang membuatmu berfikir bahwa kau adalah heronya...

.

.

Happy Reading minna~

.

.

.

..

.

'Aku yang akan menjadi hero..'

Kalimat tersebut kembali terngiang dikeplaku, bualan masa kecil kami..

'Karena saat menjadi hero, aku bisa melindungi Hinata dari bahaya.' Aku tersenyum geli, saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Andaikan dia berada disini..

"Hinata Hyuuga."

DEG! Padahal aku hanya berhalusinasi bahwa dia ada disini, mengapa sekarang terdengar suaranya apa sekarang aku sudah mulai tidak waras ya.

"Oh.. jadi kau suka berada ditempat ini, bagus ya."kali ini aku yakin bahwa itu bukan halusinasi tapi benar mahluk berbentuk dirinya!

Dia?

"EHHHH..." Aku memekik kencang sementara Naruto hanya menutup kedua telingganya, untuk menghindari serangan ultrasonik suaraku."Kau.. itu kenapa sih."

Aku hanya ternganga melihat Naruto berada ditempat yang biasanya aku kunjungi saat disekolah, tempat markas rahasia ku.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Oh.. jadi masih suka nonton anime ya, Hinata tidak berubah ya."Aku geram karena cowok itu nyuekin pertanyaanku,

DOKI!DOKI!

Barusan dia berkata apa?

"Jadi kau masih suka menonton anime."ucap Naruto bertelepati, aku mematung bukan karena aku mengetahui anime spring sudah rilis dan aku telat mantengin kompi-kun dirumah.

Tapi mendengar penuturan Naruto bak hansip yang lagi memergoki pasar gelap, sementara Naruto mengamati ponsel yang masih memutar film anime ditanganku.

"KYAAA.. BAKA.."Aku sangat terkejut saat Cowok blonde tersebut memergoki kebiasaanku, rasanya aku ingin terjun saja dari tempat ini untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku, memangnya ini lucu? Rasanya saat ini juga aku ingin membuang ponsel ditanganku jauh-jauh.

Ponsel?

Are?dimana ponselku ya?

Sepertinya aku harus mengakui kehebatan Naruto dalam bertelepati, seperti merasakan gejolak yang kurasakan tiba-tiba cowok blonde itu menunjuk santai kearah bawah gedung ini.

Kesialan apa lagi ini...

"Ano.. aku mohon permisi."ucapku imut kepada cowok yang masih menunjuk santai kearah bawah, lagi-lagi dia nyuekin aku!

"Hm?"

"Hoi.. mau lo tuh apa sih."Nah.. keluar juga sikapku yang tersangkar ini, cowok blonde itu masih saja tak bergeming jempolnya masih setia menunjuk kebawah, sekarang otakku yang emang dasarnya encer dan karena kelewat encer pikiranku jadi lemot bak mesin ngga ketemu oli.

"Hape lu baru aja jadi tersangka, keramaian dibawah situ."

"..."

"Ciyus lo bang?"

Tanda peace berarti itu...

.

.

.

Kyaaaa ... sejak kapan dibawah situ telah ramai bahkan ada polisi yang ikut berpartisipasi atas tewasnya ponselku.

Oh tuhan, apa yang harus daku lakukan untuk menebus dosa ini, aku terlalu suci untuk dieksekusi mati, aku terlalu cantik untuk pemotongan kurban...

Tagihan listrik belum kelar..

Utang dimana-mana..

Suami pun jarang pulang(?)

Aku menatap horror kearah penyebab permasalahan ini, Naruto balas menatapku dengan tatapan mautnya kami saling bertatapan lama..

..lama sekali..

Sekali lagi..

Buagh!

"!"

"Makanya hati-hati neng kalau lagi jalan."

"Ah.. maaf ya bang." 

Lama tak menampilkan rsepon, aku gusar melihatnya dia melihatku dengan tatapan bak malaikatnya.

"lebih baik kau terjun dari bangunan ini dari pada nahan malu kayak gini."

Aree? Sepertinya darahku naik, kepalaku pusing , titik amarahku sudah tidak terkendali..

Akan meledak..

...aku sudah tidak tahan ingin melampiaskannya..

.

.

Bruk!Are kupikir aku akan meledak ternyata Cuma jatuh, sejak kapan semuanya tampak buram apa aku mulai buta ya?

yang dapat kuingat hanya sebuah suara Naruto yang memanggil namaku.

Ternyata pingsan ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian insiden yang memalukan keturunan tujuh keliling itu, aku hanya berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang tidak nyuekin aku yang lagi pingsan itu,

Dan disinilah aku, bersama cowok pirang mempersiapkan acara classmet yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi aku hanya menatap gusar saat teman-temannya menatapku bagai ketemu Hanako disiang bolong.

"Ciyus lo bang, ngga salah kan kuping gue."

"Bener deh emang gue nampang teroris apa bohong mulu."

"..."

"Kalau begitu Hinata yang jadi asisten Heronya.."Tanpa pikir panjang aku menarik Naruto dengan kekuatan super yang kumiliki dahulu sebelum perang terjadi diantara...

Aku..

Dan.. Suamiku..  
tiba-tiba background langit berubah jadi kelabu lantaran mengikuti dukaku atas kejadian lampau itu..

"Lo udah bersuami, Hinata?"Aku menatap Schok Blonde yang lagi-lagi membaca halusinasiku sembari memberi tatapan –sumpeh-lo-janda-anak-dua.

"Ah.. lupankan Suami itu(?) , kenapa harus bertema hero mereka pasti tidak setuju." Kulirik mereka yang masih menatap horror diriku yang malang ini.

"Aku setuju, karena dahulu kau bisa diposisi ini." Matanya memancarkan semangat mengebu dan harapan, mau matahin semangatnya jadi ngga tega deh. 

"Jurus Maut ekor sembilan tuh yang kayak gimana ya."

"Masa lo ngga tau sih, jurusnya tuh yang kayak gini." Tiba-tiba bagian diriku muncul sembari memperagakan jurus maut andalanku seperti dahulu saat melawan suami khayalan itu.

"Bwahahha."

Duniaku runtuh dibuatnya, dia tertawa menang saat melihatku melakukan gerakan memalukan itu, sementara yang lain mengubah tatapannya menjadi ifeel..

'Emangnya lo pikir gue Hanako lagi gangnam style apa.'

"Gimana hanya Hinata yang pantas diposisi ini."

"Heronya?"

Aku menatapnya meminta pertanggung jawaban karena telah menodaiku yang suci bagaikan guci mahal yang dipahat sembarang yang penting jadi.

Naruto tampak berfikir keras, sebenarnya aku yakin tanpa dipikirkan pun dia akan menunjuk dirinya sendiri..

"Aku yang akan jadi heronya."

Tuh kan, ternyata aku punya bakat jadi peramal.

"Mohon bantuannya, teman kecil."aku berpaling menghadapnya entah kenapa sekarang Naruto tampak berkilau mukanya berseri, layaknya pahlawan kebenaran seperti film Sentai yang baru kutonton kemarin.

"..." 

"Kyaa.. silau, siapa sih yang melakukan ini."Sekarang aku melihat sisi lain Naruto bertindak, OMG! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mirip om Bances.

"!"

"SORRY.. bang lampunya ngga bisa dijinakin."

"Biar gue yang jinakin, sebut gue Naruto sipawang lampu."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terbang kelangit meniggalkanku dengan banyak pertanyaan dibenakku.

..

.

Sebenarnya..

Ini fanfiksi tentang apa sih?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi lo keren banget deh."Naruto memujiku walau aku tahu dia Cuma mau membesarkan hatiku yang menahan malu, tapi emang dasarnya kalau dipuji..

Hidungku langsung bereaksi kembang kempis sangking bangganya(?)

.

"Naruto juga keren kok."aku tersenyum karena adegan pulang bareng bersama setelah sekolah belum pernah aku lakukan bersama suamiku dulu.

.

.

"Pasti perasaan lo senang kan bisa pulang bareng orang kece, enggak kayak suami lo dulu."  
"!"

Bolehkah aku melakukan KDRT kepada mahluk telepati ini?

"Tidak jangan KDRT kita belum sah sayang."Rasanya aku ingin menghempaskan tubuh ini kedalam lahar panas digunung kidul, tingkat maluku sudah sampai tingkat darurat.

.

.

"Aku kangen pulang bersama seperti ini." Tiba-tiba fanfiksi ini berubah genre menjadi HurtHurt romence.

Background langit senja, siap.

Lagu melow bikin nyesek,siap.

Tetes mata untuk nangis bohongan, siap sedia.

Oke!

Action!

Aku menatap Naruto yang entah mengapa semakin tinggi dari sebelumnya tidak banyak yang berubah darinya, aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian kami sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bernampilan seperti ini, sebagai teman masa kecilmu aku prihatin lo."

"..."Kalau fanfiksi ini masih bergenre humor mungkin aku akan menggunakan jurus mautku untuk menyumpel mulut berbisanya yang bikin aku doki!doki! ngga karuhan kayak gini.

Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

"Nah seperti ini lebih baik."Aku tertegun melihatnya dia melepaskan kedua ikat kepang rambutku dan mencopotkan kacamata yang ku gunakan, wajah kami sangat dengan.

..mendukung untuk melakukan hal itu..

"A-aku tidak...

DEG!DEG!DEG!  
Dia menyentuh pipiku kami saling berpandangan lama, apakah Naruto berfikiran sama sepertiku..

3cm

4cm

5cm 

Are?kenapa semakin menjauh ya?

"Hoy bocah jangan lakukan adegan opera sabun didepan rumahku."

"Papa."kulihat papa menarik kerah baju Naruto, sementara sang bocah yang disebutkan papa hanya nyegir dan memasang tampang malaikatnya.

"Aku Khilaf om."Aku berlari menuju rumah meniggalkan Naruto bersama Papa yang sedang asyik bercerita tentang opera sabun yang baru ditontonnya dengan mata berbinar.

Benarkah dia papaku yang sangar itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUUGA.."Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah ada seorang siswa mendekat kearahku.

"Hari ini Naruto tidak bisa ikut latihan untuk classmet, dia terjatuh ditangga dan harus dilarikan dirumah sakit."

aku tertegun, duniaku runtuh seketika mendengar berita itu...

Naruto-kun...

Daijobu ka? Tiba-tiba aku merasa fanfiksi ini harus berubah genre menjadi angst.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah, aku binggung harus melakukan apa sementara semua orang dikelas lagi-lagi memandangku dengan tatapan ifeel.

..pip..

Pesan dari Naruto?bukannya dia lagi koma ya?

**'Hyuuga kau harus lanjutkan latihan tanpaku, ganbatte (^.^)9'  
**

Aku menangis seperi orang baru aja dapet ilham buat bertapa.

Baiklah tidak akan aku sia-siakan pengorbanan mu, hero!

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, aku makin akrab dengan Naruto seperti dahulu perasaan jatuh cinta ini kembali terbuka untukknya..

Kalian pasti kepo dengan masa lalu kami ya?

"Inilah kisah yang kalian tunggu...

Dahulu saat masih kecil kami selalu bersama, Naruto sangat terobsesi ingin menjadi hero bahkan waktu kami menginjak kelas enam SD dia masih teguh dengan cita-citanya menjadi hero.

'Karena dengan menjadi hero aku dapat melindungi Hinata.'

Aku tersenyum melihat kenangan tersebut..

Tiba-tiba hari itu datang..

Saat negara api menyerang..

Jiwa pahlawanku berkobar pada hari itu(?)

Ahh.. lupakan gurauanku itu, saat kami menginjak kelas satu SMP pada hari itu bertepatan dengan hari Valentine..

Mau ngasih coklat tapi akunya malu-malu..

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk memberi Naruto coklat dan menyatakan perasaanku, tapi kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat saat seorang sisiwi menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto..

Dan hatiku sakit saat tahu bahwa Naruto menerimanya..

Pada saat itulah jarak diantara kami semakin jauh, aku selalu menghindarinya karena aku tidak ingin merasakan rasanya patah hati lagi..

Melankonis ?

Tentu saja! akupun berfikir fanfiksi ini harus berubah genre menjadi Hurthurt romance ketimbangan menjadi fanfikisi humor garing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Classmet akan segera tiba, kami telah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Hyuuga, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Apakah akan ada adegan labrak-melabrak seperti opera sabun yang baru ditonton papa kemarin?

"Tolonglah, apakah kau mau bertukar denganku." Aku tertegun dia cewek yang selalu bersama Naruto, apakah mungkin dia pacarnya.

"Aku mohonn."cewek itu berujar melas.

"A-aku...

"Ah.. terimakasih, aku akan memberi tahu Naruto."

Sudahlah lagi pula Naruto dan yang lain lebih suka bersama cewek itu, biarkan saja seperti dahulu..

Dahulu..

Masa-masa itu terngiang dikepalaku..

Apa kah sudah berakhir?

. 

.

.

"BERENTI LO, GUE NGGA SETUJU." Are? Kenapa malah sisi lainku yang keluar kulihat cewe itu geram bercampur Schok melihatku.

Tiba-tiba saja rambutku sudah tergerai, kacamataku telah lepas entah kemana apakah ini bentuk reformasiku saat menjadi hero?

"Kau, cewek bikin jengkel aja sih."cewek iu mendorongku..

Keseimbanganku hilang, apakah aku akan terjatuh?

apakah sudah berakhir?

Pluk!

"Kau yang bikin jengkel, pergi sana."Kulihat Naruto mengkapku dengan sigap sementara cewek itu berlari seraya melakukan adegan nangis bombay.

"A-ah.. aku bisa jelaskan."penyakit gagapku kambuh.

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan kok."

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

"Pacar?" Aku menunjuk santai kearah cewekiItu berlari, setelah mengerti Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Dia bukan pacarku kok."

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku lagi." Kulihat Naruto terisak kecil, aku bersumpah bahwa ini bukan kategori fanfiksi Humor.

"Aku bukanlah seorang hero, karena aku tak bisa melindungimu."

Aku mendengarkan semua yang diucapkannya untuk membongkar kedopnya selama ini, aku merasa sekarang aku lebih mirip detektive.

"Aku binggug saat kau menjauhiku aku bahkan memperjuangkan nilaiku agar aku dapat satu sekolah denganmu, bahkan..

Bahkan?

Aku penasaran dengan ucapan selanjutnya sangking penasaran dibuatnya aku mengigit sapu tangan karena Naruto tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...Bahkan aku mencurangi kocokan agar aku dapat berdekatan denganmu." Kalimat terakhirnya meruntuhkan pertahananku, aku menangis dibuatnya.

"Bagiku kaulah heronya, Naruto-kun."Aku memeluknya sangat erat, apakah ini akhir untukku.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih berpenampilan seperti ini."Naruto bertanya tentang penampilanku yang dulu berkepang dua dan berkacamata tebal.

"Dulu kau bilang kalau aku manis berpenampilan seperti itu." Aku merajuk manja kepada kekasih baruku..

"Hmmm.. wong deso." 

Tidak ada masa manja-manjaan pada saat ini karena Naruto dilarikan kerumah sakit akibat pukulan maut yang dilakukan sisi lainku saat mendengarkan tutur kata manisnya. 

Wong deso?

Maaf ya sayang..

Aku Khilaf..

.

.

.

.

**The End  
**

**29/12/2013**

**A/N: Huahh.. kalian boleh bunuh saya, ini fanfiksi Humor garing banget saya yang buat aja ngenes liat ini tapi apa boleh dikata otak jalan aja deh buat yang kayak ginian**

**Semoga para readers mengerti dengan alur garing ini,  
**

**Himiko out_  
**


End file.
